


And I did happen to you

by thesetemplebones



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike stared down at the piece of paper. Even with his genius like mind he didn't, couldn't, comprehend what it sated. He read it a few times.<br/>"Are you fucking kidding me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I did happen to you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the kudos and the comments on my last two Suits stories. It means a lot.
> 
> Here's another one. Please enjoy! (:

**M** ike wasn't surprised when he woke up alone in the morning. The night before Harvey and him got into an argument that ended with Mike storming out to the balcony, sliding the door shut harshly and Harvey standing in the kitchen. He had been so upset that he didn't think to bring a sweatshirt or blanket with him to keep warm so when Harvey came out, sweatshirt in hand, an hour later he had been begrudgingly grateful.

_“Mike-”_

_“Don't, Harvey,” Mike didn't turn around to look at him. He kept his tear filled baby blues staring out at the New York skyline. “Just… don't.”_

_Harvey sighed but didn't push. “Come in soon, please. It's cold and we have work tomorrow.”_

_Mike didn't respond._

_He stayed out on the balcony for another hour._

_Harvey slept on the couch with one of his pillows while Mike slept in their bed, Harvey's other pillow cradled in his arms._

He also wasn't surprised by the fact that there was a box of muffins for him on the counter and that his favorite mug was sitting beside the coffee pot. Mike shook his head, _damn him,_ and walked over, making himself a much needed morning wake up.

What did surprise Mike was the red folder that sat beside the box of muffins that he was just noticing. Curiosity peaked, Mike walked over, sat his coffee mug down, and flipped open the folder. His eyes roamed over the top the page quickly before he stopped and did a retake.

_Wait, what?_

Mike stared down at the piece of paper. Even with his genius like mind he didn't, _couldn't,_ comprehend what it stated. He read it a few more times.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

* * *

 

Mike was radiating so many emotions that Ray shot him a concerned look while the security guard watched him with hesitant eyes, stepping to the side, to let him walk past. This was so bullshit that Mike couldn't believe that Harvey would actually do this. He knew that Harvey was an asshole but this was a new low.

“Mike?” Donna halted at whatever she was doing and looked up at the young man, her eyes wide and concerned.

Mike glanced into the office and saw that Harvey wasn't there before he turned back to look at the red head, “where is he?”

“He's in a meeting with Jessica and Louis,” Donna replied. “Mike, are you okay?”

Mike gave a single nod and then turned to walk to his office.

“Mike, wait,” Donna stood up and came around to the front of her desk, “what's going on?”

“I'm going to my office to work,” Mike said, giving Donna a look, _don't even go there._

Mike had turned off the portion of his brain that involved Harvey and just focused on getting through the never ending pile of work. Louis' work that he had given him was simple and he got through it in no time. Any time he got a call from Donna telling him to come Harvey's office, he would bring the finished work with him, place it on Donna's desk and then head back to his office. He didn't look into the office, into where he knew Harvey sat at his desk, watching him. He ignored the pleading glances and raised eyebrows that he got from Donna.

He didn't know why he had thought that would be enough and that it would work. Not when it came to Donna and Harvey.

His phone beeped again.

“What, Donna?”

“Harvey has demanded your presence,” Donna's voice spoke.

Mike sighed. He really should have known better.

By the time he got to Harvey's office, he was back to radiating emotions that had been the cause of many curious and nervous looks shot his way throughout the day. He didn't stop to chat with Donna or even cast a glance her way. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

“Ah, so you've decided to grace me with your presence,” Harvey said, continuing to play with the signed autographed baseball in his hand.

Mike's eyes narrowed, _smug bastard._

“I appreciate it,” Harvey added.

“You're an asshole, you know that?” Mike said.

Harvey shrugged, “matter of opinion, really.”

“Jokes?” Mike shook his head, “really?”

Harvey sighed, “what did I do now, Mike?”

“What did you…?” Mike stepped forward and threw the red folder on top of Harvey's desk. “ _That_ is what _you_ did, Harvey!”

Harvey held the baseball still in his hand as he stared down at the red folder that laid on his desk. The smug look that he was wearing was quickly replaced with one of absolute seriousness. “Mike-”

“You sleep on the couch, I wake up alone-”

“Mike-”

“To _that_ ,” Mike slammed his hand down on top of the folder, as if it had been trying to escape, “sitting on the counter beside a box of muffins. A box of muffins, Harvey!”

Harvey looked up at Mike, “would you have preferred doughnuts?”

If Mike could, he would reach over the desk and punch him in the face. Could he really be this much of an asshole? Was it really that much of a problem for him to deal with his emotions?

“I'd prefer it if my _partner_ wasn't a total dick,” Mike snapped and then turned and stormed out of the office.

* * *

 

Mike stayed in his office and worked for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, when it was just getting dark out, Donna stopped into his office.

“Harvey is still in the office,” she said.

“Okay, thanks,” Mike nodded.

Another 20 minutes passed before Mike took a deep breath and made his way back to Harvey's office. He stopped at Donna's desk and looked in. Harvey had his jacket off and he was standing with his back to the door, looking out his office window, across the New York City skyline.

Mike took another deep breath before he entered.

Harvey didn't turn around to look at him and Mike didn't expect him to. He took a couple steps into the office and then stopped. The silence was thick around them and you could it with a knife. Mike felt as if he would suffocate in it and he placed his shaking hands in his pockets.

He watched Harvey, trying to gauge what his next move would be. But the older man just continued to stand with his back to Mike.

Another few minutes of silence went past.

“Mike-”

“Your will, Harvey,” Mike's soft voice echoed throughout the office as if he were on a speaker. “ _Your will_!”

Harvey sighed, his whole body seeming to deflate in an instance.

“You can't just leave something like that next to a box of muffins,” Mike said, “and then not say anything about it. I mean really, did you expect me _not_ to say anything?”

“No.”

“Then what?” Mike asked.

Harvey turned around to look at Mike, “I got about a total of an hour of sleep last night. I know I'm an asshole, Mike. I totally suck at talking about my emotions, I'm aware of this.” He walked over to his couch and sat down. “I'm tired of fighting about it all the time. It's exhausting and I know you're exhausted. Just because I can't say I love you, doesn't mean I don't.”

“Harvey-”

“I love not living alone in that condo anymore. I love that I get to go home with someone at the end of the work day,” Harvey's voice was quiet and serious. “I love that there are pieces of you all over the condo. I love that you take up the entire bed because you're an idiot. I love how you tolerate me watching my baseball games on the TV and your stupid commentary that comes along with it. I love how you don't take my bullshit and call me out.”

He looked up at Mike, who still stood by the door, his brown eyes meeting his own blue ones, “but I don't love going to bed with you upset with me. I don't love making you upset and sleeping on that damn couch. I don't love being unable to tell you I love you.”

Mike was actually speechless. _Well, shit._

“Mike,” Harvey said, “I'm in this for the long run. You're my partner. I put you in my will as my main beneficiary to show you how much I'm in love with you. Even if we don't last and we break up, you're staying, because I love you.”

“But Donna and Marcus-”

“Aren't my partner,” Harvey stood up and walked over to Mike, “ _you_ are.”

Mike just stared at him, “so you did that because you love me?”

“Yes,” Harvey replied, “I do. I didn't think I'd ever have a partner, let alone someone, who I would do that for. Who I would trust with that because I know you don't care about shit like that.”

“But then I happened,” Mike smiled.

Harvey nodded, a smile gracing his lips, “and then you happened.”

Mike leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harvey's. As he was about to pull away, Harvey placed a hand on his lower back and pulled him back in. Mike's laugh was muffled against Harvey's mouth.

“You _care_ about me,” Mike said when they finally pulled apart.

“Of course I do,” Harvey looked at him, “I love you.”

“Which means you care,” Mike smirked.

“Seriously?” Harvey raised an eyebrow.

“You can't say you don't care anymore because you totally do.”

Harvey shook his head, “that's what you're taking from this?”

“Hell yeah,” Mike smirked.

“Keep it up and you're out of my will,” Harvey grabbed his jacket.

“Whatever dude, you still care,” Mike said.

“Unbelievable,” Harvey shook his head, “I say I love you and all you care about is the fact that it means I care.”

“Well, I love you too,” Mike followed Harvey out of the office, “which you _care_ about.”

Harvey shook his head and rolled his eyes but he still reached back, grasping Mike's hand in his own, and pulled him to his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! (:
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
